Twin Phantoms
by CartoonFreakshow
Summary: Abby and Jack are the children of the town hero Danny Phantom. They're 14 year old 1/4 ghost who go through daily life trying to just survive high school as well as the ghost who like to target them. Phantom Planet never happened and this takes place about 24 years later.
1. Pilot

**Ello~ To the people who want to read this. I just want to say I hope you like this new story- er can't say that considering it's a series XD but anyways. Hope you enjoy and please don't expect this to be G rated like DP -or was it PG?- *shrugs***

**Whatever, don't think this will be just for kids. There isn't any cussing but it will have somethings that wouldn't really have in a kid series. But it's not going to be heavily into that because I'm weird that way... any who~ **

**If you read my stuff before you kinda know my writing style (I've improved a little though)**

**CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF**

***Amity Park- at night***

_"I'm here live, were our town hero. Danny Phantom is once again fighting off a ghost that we all have know to be as Skulker"_ Said a female news reporter on the television who was speaking as the fight went on right behind her.

_"The fight seemed to be coming to a quick end as our hero counters the ghost attacked... Hold on! It seems that the ghost has a knew weapon!"_ she said as she panicked along with other people who were watching near by.

"Oh please... That weapons been used WAY to much... these people know nothing" Said a girl with long black hair and mixed blend of blue and green eyes -that weren't hazel- her skin was lightly tanned with a few tan lines showing she went out a lot, she sat on the couch wearing red pajamas upside down as she watched the tv.

"Yeah.. true, but remember all the other times was back in the ghost zone.. so if you think.. it's new to them" said a boy who looked to be the same age as the girl. He had black hair with white tips on his hair as his eyes were purple, his skin tone was just like her's but maybe a little lighter. He was reading at the moment as he sat on the couch his back against the arm rest, his back turned facing the tv. He wore light violet pajamas.

The girl looked irritated at the boy.

"How do you know? Your not even watching..."

The boy turn around a bit to watch the news then turn back to reading his book "I'm right... same weapon..."

The girl grumbled at him being right then through a pillow at him after she sat up. "Shut up you know it all"

"Gah!" he said as he was surprised by this little attack. "Hey! I'm not a know it all... I just know weapons better then you because I at least listen to dad" he then throw the pillow back but harder.

"Ah!" Falls over off the couch by the force. She then growled "I so listen to dad! So shut it Jack!" She throw the pillow again.

The boy named Jack caught the pillow and set his book down as he stood up. They both stared each other down glaring.

"So you want it play it that way huh?... alright Abby... I'm gamed" She then got in a stance ready to attack, gripping the pillow he held.

The girl Abby smirked as she got ready to attack also as she got ready to attack as she grabbed another pillow.

"What are you two doing?" said a woman's voice.

They both flinched at hearing this as they both dropped the pillows they held, then turned to look to see a woman with long black hair and violet eyes having pale skin with heavy eyeliner on she wore a sleeveless turtleneck with black skinny jeans and knee high black boots. Her arms were crossed as she looked at the two sternly.

"Uhhhh" They both said in unison as they tensed up seeing the woman.

"Well?" She said tapping her foot.

Jack and Abby looked at each other then started to yell in unison blaming each other over what had happened, as they didn't want to get in trouble.

The woman sighed as she was gaining a headache from this.

"ENOUGH!" She said making the two shut up then a there. She sighed. "Okay.. One... Jack, stop provoking your sister and Abby, stop throwing things... You both are acting like toddlers..."

The two sighed "Yes ma'am"

"Good... now it's off to bed" She pointed upstairs."It's getting late"

"Awe, Come on mom... Can't we wait just until dad gets back... I REALLY want to talk to him about the fight" She said excitedly hoping her mother wold say yes.

"No Abby... Besides, after tonight your fathers going to be tired so you can just wait till tomorrow" She said putting her hands on her hips.

Abby pouted at this as her shoulders slumped.

Jack snickered then headed up stairs then mumbled under his breath "Daddy's girl"

Abby hear this and glared at her brother "I am NOT a daddy's girl" She went up stairs to follow him.

The mother watched her children walk up the stairs to their bed room. She chuckled a bit as she went over and grabbed the remote.

Before she turned it off she saw Danny suck Skulker into a thermos then flew off.

"Seems I better get his food out of the micro wave then" she said as she headed to the kitchen after turning off the tv.

* * *

**~Twin Phantoms: Pilot~**

Morning came as the family gathered at the table.

Jack and Abby ate as they were trying to finish before each other as they were wolfing down their cereal.

Abby was now wearing a green turtleneck with a red hoodie, she also had worn light blue jeans with white and red old tennis shoes.

Jack wore a black t-shirt with a green skull on the frint with dark blue jeans and gray boots.

The mother sat down after finishing getting everyone's breakfast laid out and sighed seeing them competing like always with one another. She then looked over to a man sitting with her after handing him his breakfast.

"Danny control your children" She said to the man who was reading the paper and ever.

He looked up from it and snickered seeing this. "Come on you two... your going to end up swallowing your spoons" They looked over at him and glared at each other as they started to take shower bites.

The man had long back hair that was held back into a pony tail and had bangs that covered a bit of his right eye as his other eye showed to be a ice blue, his skin was pale as if he didn't see the sun all that much. He wore a long sleeve red shirt with worn out blue jeans and white tennis shoes.

He chuckled a bit seeing his children fight then looked over at a small 5 year old boy who sat on some books on a chair eating his own breakfast. Or finishing in other words as he was the only one at the table that has already finished.

"Can I have more?" The little kid said as he held out his bowl out to the mother having a big smile. He had Pure white hair with bright baby blue eyes with lightly tanned skin. he wore striped long sleeved red and orange shirt with blue shorts and orange and red shoes.

The woman chuckled and took the bowl and went get him some more cereal.

Jack looked over at kid and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm telling you, that kid has the abyss as a stomach" He said as he then took another bit of his food watching as his mother gave his brother some more food. The little kid then went back to eating.

Abby snickered as she swallowed her food and watched the little kid start on his second bowl. "Dang Stripes, breath"

The boy nicknamed Stripes giggled as he looked up as bit face was sticky with milk and cereal sticking to his face. "This yummy" he then went back to eating.

the woman sighed "You messy boy" She got a napkin and started to wipe the little boys face, who was squirming a bit at this.

Danny chuckled listening to all of this before he heard a beeping noise coming from his wrist. He pulled up his sleeve a bit to show a watch, that was were the beeping was coming from. He then turning it off and got up.

"I'll be down stairs if you need me" he said starting to walk off before ruffling Stripes Jack and Abby's hair then kisses his wife then headed down stairs.

"I'll join you when I can sweetie" The woman called out to him as she collected Danny's plate.

"Alright Sam" Danny called from down stairs before the door had shut behind him.

Jack and Abby watched this as they looked at their mother for an answer to what their father was up to now.

Sam saw this as she picked up her children's now finished bowls.

"Don't worry you two. It's just some paper work your father has to do" She then went to wash the dishes.

The two teens looked at each other again then got up. They already knew enough about their parents work to know that they wont tell them anything.

"Okay?" they said before picking up their bags and started to head out thinking it wasn't their place to really ask anything at the moment.

"See you later mom!" Jack called out.

"See you after school" Abby finished his sentience as they then walked out of the house.

"Bye you two" Sam stated not looking back to her children leaving.

Stripes giggles seeing his siblings leave as he then tried to get down from his chair.

Sam looked back and smirked "Where are you going you messy man" She said stopping what she was doing so she could go over and picked her youngest up then headed upstairs.

"Time for a bath"

Stripes didn't like that sound of that.

Jack and Abby then started to head to school as they took their regular root.

They walked and listen to the cars pass them as they walked down the street.

"So what do you think dad is up to now?" Abby said break the silence between them. she looked at her brother who just shrugged at her question.

"Probably another experiment that he has to keep contain... or like mom said just paper work... It's not really a big deal" He said looking ahead he had a headphone in one ear as the other handed to the side so he cold listen to everything else.

She sighed at this.

"You always have an answer huh?" she said grumbling a bit.

"Only when it comes to you" He smirked a bit as he knew this would tick her off.

Abby glares and opened her mouth to say something. "Well you-"

"Hey my favorite twins!" A voice said right in front of them. They then looked to see a African-american boy that was about their age, giver take maybe a year older, walk over to them.

He had a black dread locks and wore a read tennis hat along with a green shirt with a brownish yellow trench coat that had lots of pockets on it, he also had baggy brown cargo pants with blue green shoes.

"Hey TJ, I thought you were going to meet us at the school" Jack said as he fist pumped his friend.

"Favorite twins? We're the only twins you know" said Abby rolling her eyes.

TJ shrugged "Thought I had enough time so I thought I would walk with you two... Hows your dad? My mom said sorry for not making it in time to help" He said as he started to walk with them.

"He's fine, we saw him last night and he was just fine on his own against that tin head of a ghost" Abby said smiling big.

"Oh, it was just him? I didn't catch the news because of... some... stuff... I needed to do..." said laughing a bit nervously.

The twins gave each other a knowing look to each other as they knew TJ way to much.

"What did you do now?" Jack and Abby said in unison to one another to the teen.

"Nothing! What makes you think I did anything" said avoiding contact with the two. It didn't help that he was right in between them so they were just staring at him while they walk making him more and more nervous.

"GAH! Okay okay! I'll tell you! Stop staring I'll talk" he caved in.

The twins snickered at this.

"Works every time" Abby said.

"Okay, spill" Jack said.

TJ sighed "Okay... Last night I had ordered more stuff for my little business I have going on... It's just a little situation happened... where...I'm broke till I sell all of it..."

"That doesn't seem all that bad... " Abby said.

"All that bad? That means I wont have money for at least three weeks...and dad cut me off on my allowance because of me trying to sell moms weapons" He crossed his arms and grumbled a bit. "and I even had a good deal with this one person..."

Jack rolled his eyes. "Dude... you maybe able to sell anything but I'm pretty sure that only implies to thing you SHOULD sell it..."

"Oh NOW you tell me" TJ pouted a bit. "Can I borrow 5 bucks? I don't have any money in my lunch account this week..."

"Sorry dude. I don't get paid till next week and the rest of my money went to this new book I got" Jack said as he showed him a book he had that was a Gothic literature.

"And you wonder why people think you goth..." Abby said snickering.

Jack glared at her as he put his book away "I'm not goth I just like moms taste in stories..."

"Well if you think dude.. You do wear a lot of dark clothes... all your missing is the black eyeliner" TJ said as he snickered the last part before getting punched in the gut.

"Ow!"

"Shut up... If anything I wear punk clothes but I don't exploit it like some people" Jack said glaring at his sister and best friend.

"What ever you say bro" Abby said as we then made it to school.

Everywhere was crowded as the kids of Casper high talked to one another in their little groups. No matter what you could tell everyone had their own group, nerds, goths, preps, jocks and so on.

Jack Abby and TJ on the other had also had their own group. but everyone doesn't really see them as the type to hang out.

As they went inside they headed to their own lockers. TJ had to head the other way but he said he would catch up with them before 2ed period were he would have class with Jack.

"So what do we have to do in Science today?" Abby ask tensing up a bit as that was her last period for the day.

Jack shrugged "Just some vocab really... I don't think Mr. Callner really know what he's doing" He said as he put his bag into his locker then took out a book for his first class.

Abby sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness... I was scared to think we were doing a test"

Jack snickered "Didn't study?"

"It's not that... I lost my notes so I tried to work just out of the book and when I did that I didn't remember what page we were on and I-I PANICKED!... I think I was reading the wrong chapter to if I think about it" She panted as he was stressing this WAY to much.

"Hey hey, it's okay... you know you could have just asked me, I would have let you borrow my notes" Jack said as he tried to calm Abby down not realizing someone was coming up right behind them.

"I know... but... You write your stuff WAY to complicated for me to understand. Unlike you I need my work a bit at a... I know 9th grade level!" She said not seeing who was coming also.

"What? I write it like any other kid"

"You write more then needed notes that are at times aren't involved in what we're learning...That's hard to follow especially if it's not talking about even half of the work..." Abby said dryly to him.

"Okay 1, I write it that way because I can remember it better and 2, I think your thinking WAY to much into everything" He said looking at her.

"Whatever... ether way, I can't follow ANY of your work... I need simple stuff I can relate with" Abby grabbed her books from her locker as she checked to see if she had everything.

"GAH!" Jack yelled out before he was shoved into his locker. Abby looked to see it was a jock with dark brown hair and violet eyes. she glared to see who it was.

"Out of the way Fenton, your starting to make the halls as much of a loser as you" The kid was leaning against the locker Jack was in, that wasn't even his as he was pushed into a kid that was also trying to get his stuff for the day.

"HEY! What's the big idea Mark!" Abby said growling at him bullying her brother.

Mark smirked seeing Abby then walked over to her then brushed his hair back as he smiled at her like he was trying to be cool.

"Hey Abby... Good seeing you around here" He said smoothly.

Abby growled.

"Jerk! That's my brother you shoved in there!"

"Oh, is it? I'm sorry... I would hate to have a loser like him for a brother also" Mark said snickering. But yelped in pain feeling Abby stomp right on his foot. He hoped a bit in pain.

"Hey! What was that for?" he said to the furious teen.

"Get out of here you want to be player!" She said as she was meaning football player.

Mark flinched a bit but then walked off as he grumbled a it about his foot.

Abby watched him leave as she then tried to unlock the locker but had trouble, as the kid who owned this locker had ran off because of Mark "...Um...Jack?... What's the combination?"

"Like I would know... if you haven't notice... THIS ISN'T MY LOCKER!" He said irritated that this happened...again.

Abby looked around making sure no one was looking as she then phased her arm into the locker and grabbed Jack as she phased him out. He landed with a oof as he fell to the ground.

"You okay?"

Jack sighed as he got to his feet "Yeah... I can still see I'm his favorite... What did you do this time to him?"

"Stomped on his foot...I should have had cleats on"

Jack rolled his eyes "You know you don't have to do that. I can handle him myself"

"Well I can't just stand there and let him bully you... you need to stand up for yourself!"

Jack was about to respond before the the bell then ring.

"...I guess i'll talk you you later... and stop getting involved into my own problem..." He then walked off a bit annoyed after what happened right after he shut his locker that had been open the whole time.

Abby pouted a bit in irritation seeing how stubborn he was being about the situation. She then started to walk to class but a puff of blue air came from her mouth. she looked around, but then heard the bell ring once more making her stop what she was doing as she then ran to class.

After the halls were cleared the air became colder as a ghost phased throw the halls to show it to be Skulker.

"Ah... the Welps brats... they would make interesting bait" He said smirking evilly then phased throw the ground.

* * *

**-At lunch time-**

The bell had rang to tell it was time to go to the cafeteria. Jack walked over to a table were Abby and TJ was right after he went through the line to get his food.

When he got over there he noticed someone else was over there as they were talking with TJ about something. He then sat down next to his sister as he saw the conversation take place.

"Another business deal?" He said to Abby.

Abby ate her food not looking up but did a fake gasp "It's like you know" She took another bite.

The person soon left as TJ turned to the twins and smiled.

"I already go one order in" He said as he gave a thumbs up, but only got two eye rolls from this.

"Good for you..." Jack said as he bit into a veggie burger he got.

"What the heck is with you and those? Are you a vegetarian now?" TJ said only to get a dry look in return.

Jack swallowed "No... I eat meat it's just these taste pretty good... I have my right to eat these anyway so back off dude"

"Yeah.. But you almost always eat veggies... When was the last time you ate meat?" he said back.

"I ate some last night for your information... I just like veggies more... sue me..."

"Okay okay, what ever toy say dude..." He went back to eating his food he got then remembered something. " Hey what happened this morning? I heard Mark shoved you into another locker...' He asked as he began to eat his food.

"Yeah... But who cares... Better me then some other kid" Jack said taking another bite of his food.

"Who cares? He bullies you and you letting him get away with it!" Abby said glaring at her brother.

"It's not like it hurts me or anything... look I'll be right back... I need to use the rest room... or do you want to protect that from me also?" He said a bit annoyed as he walked off.

Abby watched this and sighed a bit then grumbles.

"I'm only trying to help" She said as she picked at her food now with her fork.

* * *

Jack walked down the hall as he stopped mid step sensing some ectoplasma surrounding the halls. He took a step back and glared as he looked around.

"Okay.. come out! I know your out there!" He said as Skulker then emerged from the floor smirking right at him.

Jack tensed up and looked behind him to see him as he knew far to well about him.

"Hello punk... Been a while" Skulker said as he charged his weapon.

Jack then back slide away from Skulker as he dodged the a blast from him then let his hands glow green as he blasted at the robotic ghost, but only to have him dodge it also.

"Nice try you little brat... but I have to say.. your father has taught you well in defending yourself... But not well enough" Skulker as he then pressed a button that then let out a net from a near by locker and caught Jack wrapping him in it so he couldn't get free.

"Hey! Let me go!" Jack said as he squirmed.

Skulker came over and picked Jack up.

"Now then.. we should get your little brat of a sister... but first he smirked as he then turned intangible and went throw the wall as his plan was going right as planned.

Back at the table the bell had rang and Abby started to wonder where the heck Jack was seeing that the rest of his food wasn't touched.

"Where's Jack?" She said to TJ who was just about to leave.

"Probably went to class... don't worry so much" He smiled before walking off.

Abby wasn't convinced as she knew Jack always came back to at least tell them he was leaving of heading off... even a telepathic message would have worked to convince that everything was alright.

She then face palmed.

"Duh!" She said as she then sent her mind out to locate Jack. Everyone was about out of the cafeteria as she does this.

Here eyes then flashed as she sensed he was in danger.

"Oh no" She then ran off until everyone was out of sit as she then took off the ground and flew off the ground and phased right to the foot ball field where she soon saw Jack upside down tired up as his eyes were covered as well as mouth, he was struggling to get free.

Here eyes widen as she saw this.

"JACK!" She called up to him.

Jack hear this and struggled more as he tried to tell her something but it only came out as a muffled but he seemed distressed some how.

Abby flew up to him and ripped the mouth cover off him as he winced in pain.

"ABBY! Get out of here! Skulker's here!" He yelled at her warning her about the situation.

She blinked at this then glared "I am NOT leaving my brother here! Now where is that flame headed tin can?.. I'll show him NOT to mess with my family!" She said as she looked back and forth glaring as she was ready to fight.

Without warning she was then shot to the ground hard.

"GAH!" She said before impact. She weakly got up and rubbed her back a bit.

"ABBY!" Jack called out hearing his sister hurt.

"Glad to see you've arrived" Said the stated ghost. She looked up to see him then glared as her eyes flashed dangerously showing she was really mad now.

"You JERK! Your going to pay for that one!" She yelled as her hands glowed blue then blasted at him.

She got lucky and got him a little as it hit his foot that now had ice covering it.

Skulker growled at this as he got ready to fire.

Jack listened as he heard the fight going on between the two and he started to get worried hearing Abby cry out a few times. He couldn't just let this happened he had to protect his sister.

Subconsciously the ectoplasma that tied him up started to melt around him as he got his hand free. This came to as a surprised to him as he then got the eye cover off him. Jack saw his sister laying on the ground badly hurt as Skulker was just about to grab her.

His eyes flashed a dangerous green as the rest of the ectoplasma came off him. he fell and directed himself right at Skulker.

"Hey tin can!" He said as he directed his foot for his face.

Skulker turned to see this before getting hit right in the head "GAH!" he flew back into the bleachers.

Jack landed on his feet as he went over to Abby.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Uhhhggg..." She said as she looked up a but and gave a thumbs up "Yeah... just" She shock her head as she sat up "Dizzy" blinks to see him. "How did you get free?"

"Not sure... but lets not talk now.. We have a robo-head to deal with" He said as he helped her to her feet.

They both looked to see Skulker get up and glare at them.

"You little!" Gets ready to blast at them "Your going to be mounted on my walls for that!" He said then fired.

Jack thought quickly and put up a shield to protect him and Abby.

"Okay.. we need to work together... How long do you think that will last?" Jack said keeping an eye on Skulker ready for another attack.

"Just until we defeat him... And right now even I don't think just pounding him will work..." She said ready to blast at him.

Jack thought for a moment before getting an idea.

"THAT'S IT! Abby, remember training exercise 23?" He said to his sister as he then dodged a blast from Skulker along with her.

Abby blinked then smiled "YEAH!"

"Good. Let's put it at play. Ready?" His hands then started to glow green again as he had a determined look on his face.

"Ready!" She said getting ready to shoot for the sky

"Break!" they said as they went the opposite direction of each other as this throw Skulker off as he tried to figure out what they were up to.

Abby flew off and disappeared.

Skulker growls and glares at Jack who was using Back slide but in a unique way as he was using the ability like he was skating on the ground quickly as he was coming up right behind. Skulker wouldn't allow this as he blasted at him only to see the teen dodged the attacks and sent a surprised attack of ecto blast at him.

"GAH!" He cried out but didn't fall over as he pressed a few buttons on his suit were some more weapons came out of his suit and locked right on the teen.

Jack eyes widen then quickly dodged the attacks as he flipped a bit and blasted at Skulker as he does this then put a shield up to protect himself from the blast waiting for the rest of the plan to come into motion.

Abby flew fast as she saw her brother defending himself and quickly blast at Skulker to now get his attention. This worked at the ghost blasted at her were she dodged but barely she flew to get around him and quickly got over to Jack where she seemed to pass him.

Jack smirked as he clenched something in his hand. He watched Abby detract Skulker as he was now firing at both of them setting the plan back a bit but he figured out how to get around this.

Waiting for the right moment he then dropped the shield and ran off away from Skulker knowing he was going to come after. Dodging a blast that nearly hit him he could tell.

Abby sent his mind out to Jack.

'Ready?'

'Ready' Jack replied back telepathically as he pretended to get hit by a blast and fell to the ground.

Skulker flew up and smirked triumphantly seeing Jack fall. He then floated right above him.

"Any last words?" He said as the weapon charged ready to fire.

Jack made a fake groan as he peaked to see Abby was in position.

"yeah... Think fast" He then tossed a ball to Skulker who caught it and looked at it curiously as it was green with a black Fenton symbol on it. As he held it, it then started to beep red in the black part.

His eyes widen.

"Oh no.." It then exploited sending him back , he saw Abby who smirked at him then showed she had the Fenton Thermos and then opened it to suck him in.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooo" He cried out as he was sucked in and trapped.

Jack smiled and got up.

"WE DID IT!" She said flying down grinning ear to ear.

"Yep... Now we just have to get to class before-" Jack was cut off by the bell ring telling the school was over. "..school.. lets out" He groaned.

"Crud..." She looked around "We need to get out of here" She said as her brother nodded to her as she then grabbed his arm and turned invisible and flew over to the front were kids were just now coming out.

Turning visible again behind a tree they came out and saw TJ who spotted them and ran over.

"Where have you guys been?" He said not having seen Abby in his last class. "You both look like you were in a huge fight" saying as if thinking they were fighting with one another again.

"Um.. yeah. We did... But it was Skulker" He said as Abby held up the Thermos.

TJ blinked.

"Dang you fought him... Why didn't your dad show up?"

"Most likely because we didn't call... Let just hope mom and dad don't kill us for not doing that" Abby said rubbing the back of her neck a bit nervous.

"Considering we DID catch him, they may show some piety... At least we have an excess for not going to or last class." Jack said.

With that the Twins got there stuff and walked with TJ off home as Jack stuffed Skulker into his backpack.

**CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF CF**

**And their the first episode ^^**

**It's a bit more focused on talking but i still hope it's okay. Don't expect all the old characters to be in the series (Or a lot I mean) I will have new villains for them **

**If you want a better look on the ****Characters, head to my home page then click on 'My Artwork' I'll send you to my page and you can read more on them in their Bio's ^^**

**Also before I go I WILL try to get the next episode up when I see how well this pilot episode turns out ^^ (besides I need to work on School and Chapter 10 of Hero's soul o.O *shot*)**

**So please review and tell me what you think ^^ You may help me out figuring out what I should do with some episodes; who knows? X3**


	2. Unluckily ties

**Episode 2 has finally been created! YAY! and surprisingly better then I thought XD**

**CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF**

***Down in the lab at Fentonworks***

Danny stood their with a clipboard in hand as well as a pen as he was writing something down as he was wearing a lab coat along with his attire.

"Alright... Abby, we're going practice your flying" He said as he looked at Abby who stood next to Jack, who was just leaning against the wall waiting for his turn right after his sister.

"Alright" Abby said happily as Danny then pressed a button on the computer screen that then activated making a obstacle up near the ceiling.

"Okay.. Go!" He said as he started the stopwatch starting the time.

At this, Abby shot up and maneuvered through the obstacle with ease as she flew throw some hoops and went around some walls or just went through them. As she did this she flew fast as she past a speed measurement that measured her speed to be 123 per hour.

Danny observed her as she does all this and soon stopped the time as she past him.

"Hmm..Not bad" He said smiling to Her as she landed.

Abby smiled big "Thanks"

Her father nods then looks at Jack.

"Okay...Jack, let practice your aim"

Jack nods as his father then pressed a button as targets boards lined up against the wall as they all looked like a simple green ghost.

He then started to shot at the targets as he got them all. a few more poped up as he shot some were of humans as he then avoided shooting them. Danny watched this as he wrote down Jack's progress in this.

Abby watched as she smiled having fun in all this.

Jack was forced on shooting.

As he does this his little brother poped out from hiding right in front of a target.

"Boo!" Stripes said

Jack flinched at this as he jerked his hand to the side to avowed hitting him. The blast went off and hit the ceiling as it ricocheted off of it and went around the room.

"Ah!" Abby yelped as she flew up to avoid getting hit.

Danny quickly grabbed Stripes and puts a shield up to protect him and his youngest as Jack put up a shield to protect him and his sister.

The blast went around the room till it went into the opened portal.

Jack sighed in relief after this and dropped the shield.

Danny does the same then looked at his son he held.

"Stripes...You know your not suppose to be down here, especially when you brother and sister are training" he said sternly but softly to the 5 year old.

Stripes looked down guilty.

"I sorry... I want to surprise..." He said sadly.

Jack watched this as he sighed a bit annoyed that he got in the way...again. He loved his brother but at times he could really get on his nerves.

Danny smiled softly to Stripes.

"It's alright... But just stay upstairs alright? It's already dangerous enough being down here when their not training' He said as he looked around the lab to see how damaged it was. He then sighed.

"I think that'll be enough training for today... You two did fantastic.." He said to Abby and Jack.

Abby smiled big.

Jack smiled a bit and nodded.

Stripes was still a bit guilty but was happy to know his dad wasn't that mad at him.

With that the four of them went up stairs, leaving the lab for the time being.

***in the ghost zone***

The blast though that had went off into the portal and went deep into the zone as it soon hit someone.

"OW!" Said a teenage ghost who then looking around glaring.

"HEY! Who did that?" He yelled not reserving any answer.

* * *

**~Twin Phantoms: Unluckily ties~**

***next day at school***

"-After that he just ran around giggling none stop. It was driving me crazy! That kid needs to lay off the sugar" Jack complained to TJ at lunch as he wasn't eating his lunch today.

"Well he is 5... give the kid a break he's not that bad.." TJ said before taking a bit of his sandwich he had brought to school seeing as today was mystery meat day.

Abby poked at her food as she could have sworn she saw it move.

"Okay I get that, but he wont leave me alone. The kid needs to get friends" Jack grumbles. He wasn't as irritated as he was just annoyed.

"Come on dude, he just want to play with his big bro... it can't be that bad..." He said thinking Jack was being a little to harsh.

Jack looks at him dryly at TJ "He kept asking questions all of yesterday night. So I had little to no time to even study because he kept asking about it..."

TJ snickers a little."The kids curious"

"Yeah Jack, He looks up to his big brother" Abby teased as she snickered at the memory of Stripes asking Jack why for everything he said.

Jack grumbles.

"Yeah yeah... I'm just glad when dads around, then Stripes leaves me alone and goes to him" Jack pushed his food away.

TJ sees this as he decided to change the subject.

"Not hungry?"

"It's not that... It's just I rather not die from food poisoning" He said in a monotone voice, making TJ laughing at hearing this

Abby pokes her food again "I agree... I'll take the risk of eating grandma's food any day then eat this sees said then pushed it away sticking her tongue in discus. The bell then rang at this.

"Well guess it's time to head to class" Jack said as he stood as he sighed a bit knowing what today was.

"Yeah... don't we have to do laps today?" Abby said picked up her tray with her untouched food.

"Crud... I don't wanna run" TJ said as he had the same class with them.

"Yeah, Well lets hope Mr. Morse will just give us a few laps then we can relax" Jack said as he grabbed his tray and throw away his food away along with Abby. The three then headed to the next class.

* * *

***back at Fentonworks***

Stripes sat one the couch kicking his legs back and forth as his legs dangled off the couch not even close to reaching the floor as he was watching one of his favorite shows on the tv.

Sam sat in the kitchen drinking her coffee as she chated with her sister-in-law, Jazz.

"An you still can't find him?" Jazz said sipping her drink that she was given.

Jazz was shown now to have short orange hair that she held back into a bun, he wore a turquoise blows with regular blue jeans, as she was just here on visit.

"Not per-say... It's just he hasn't been attacking... I mean I'm not complaining but you can't help but wonder" Sam said as she set down her drink.

"What does Danny have to say about this?"

"Nothing... As far as I know... I can understand his secretive tone to this... but it has been 5 years... and just the fact that this happened all of a sudden makes you wonder..." Sam said as she looked over at Stripes who was giggling at a scene of the show. She smiled softly then looked over to Jazz again.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked.

Jazz thought about it.

"... I... I'm not sure... In all likely hood it's not even him...But if it is..." She got lost in thought. Sam saw this and sighed again and got up to get more coffee. she was then startled to see stripes standing there.

"Ah!" she put her hand over her heart at this as she calmed down seeing him "Oh... Sweetie... you scared me a bit" She chuckled. Her nerves were still a bit raddled, but she was glad to see a bright face.

Stripes giggled up as her.

"Daddy come home soon" He said happily to his mother as she then picked him up as she chuckled.

"Is he now?"

"Yeah!" the little boy said as he throw his arms into the air cheerfully.

Jazz chuckled seeing this.

Sam then went to set Stripes back to the couch as he stared at the basement door, waiting for Danny to walk throw.

"You wait here... Look" Sam said pointing to the tv "Your favorite shows on"

Stripes looked to the tv and smiled as he giggled at seeing the show. His mother then left him so she can talk with Jazz again. But instead of watching TV he giggled as for a brief second his eyes flashed a bright blue before going back to normal. He then got down again as he waited for something.

***down in the lab***

The portal opened as a boy with greasy shaggy blond hair and deep blood red eyes having gray skin. He wore a black tan top with a green not button up shirt with dark worn out jeans with brown boots.

He looked around to see were he was as he saw he was in the Fentonworks lab, he a first glared looking around then heard some voices upstairs. He barely heard what they were saying but he could hear enough that someone was coming down stairs.

At this he floated up and phased throw the ceiling to the living room he saw Jazz who was watching Sam go down stairs. Before he was seen by him he got out of the house but saw that the walls were ghost proof. He panicked a bit as he didn't want to get caught then noticed Stripes looking up at him giggling.

"Hi!" the little boy said to the ghost teen before his mouth was covered.

"Shhh" The ghost said putting a finger over his mouth to motion Stripes to be quite.

He looked up and sighed in relief seeing Jazz hadn't looked over yet he then looked at the boy again who was giggling still even though his mouth was still covered.

At that he then went out the window after opening it. The alarm went off, but then flew off before he was caught.

Jazz was surprised by this as she got out a gecto-gun by reflex and looked around only to see Stripes near the open window. Sam soon came up stairs with a bigger gun glaring as her mother instincts kicked in as she thought the ghost may have hurt her baby.

"Where is it!?" She said then saw Jazz stop her and then looked over to see Stripes then sighed. Walking over she then shut the window and smiled softly at the little boy.

"Cub... Be careful okay? don't open the windows" She said to him.

Stripes nodded.

Sam smiled a bit more then got to thinking how stripes got it open when he was much to small to reach the lock on the door.

With that she set Stripes on the couch again then went to make a call.

***In gym class***

"Alright ladies! Listen up ladies! I want you all to do 5 laps around the gym and no SLACKING!" Said a man who looked to be in his 50s, having graying brown hair and sea green eyes. He wore a track suit and looked like he was way into sports.

Jack Abby and TJ, stood in a line with other students wearing their gym clothes. They listened to him with a bored expression as he went on and on saying that they were weak and they need to work even harder as if they were going to war.

"Man he can talk..." TJ said to his friends who were next to him.

"At least it keeps him entertained" Jack said bored looking like he wanted to take a nap

After the coach talked it all out to the kids who clearly weren't listening, they all lined up on the line getting ready to run.

Abby was ready to run but her ghost sense then went off making her look around. Her thought were broken when the coach blew her whistle telling them to all run. She ran down the track even though she was the last to start running she was quickly taking the lead.

Jack sensed ectoplasma telling a ghost was near as he ran, He kept a steady pace as he looked around trying to find the ghost, but with no luck.

"HEY! Fenton! No slacking!" Said the coach glaring at Jack for not running faster.

Jack rolled his eyes and ran as he started to catch up to TJ who was sweating already as they were only starting to get on their second lap.

"Hey... I think theres a ghost near by" Jack said.

TJ panted "There... is?... where?... Do... you... think we" He tried to speck but was panting to much.

"For now I don't know.

Abby ran as she was making her third lap. She soon tripped over something that wasn't even there.

"AH! Oof!"

She got up as kids past her laughing, making her growl.

Looking for what she tripped over, she had little to no luck. Seeing she was falling behind she started to run again as Jack and TJ caught up to her.

"What happened back there?" Jack said running beside her.

"I don't know... I guess I tripped over something..." She said."...Hey. Have you sensed any ghost?"

"Yeah... I think there's one invisible...So I can't get a exact location" He said as he looked around a bit still.

"I see... How are we going to get rid of it?"

"Give me a minute..."

Abby rolled her eyes as they were making their fourth lap. She then tripped again as she grumbled as she was now know it had to be the ghost doing this. Jack and TJ had stopped to help her but the coach glared seeing this.

"Hey! Fentons! Foley! What do you think your doing?" he said walking over to the two as everyone still ran.

"I was helping my sister up..." Jack said as he did just that. Abby got to her feet and glared looking around knowing the ghost was close by as she cold sense him more.

"No excuses! I'll double your laps for that one!" he said. Jack glared not really in the mood for this.

Abby then got hit in the head in the dodge ball. She growled and looked to see the teenage boy ghost who was smirking at her. Without thinking she then chased after her as he then flew off.

Jack saw this.

"Abby!" he was about to chase after her but was pulled back by the collar by the coach.

"No you don't you trouble maker" the coach said to Jack.

"Trouble maker? I haven't done anything!" He protest to him.

"Get back to running!" he pushed Jack a bit to go back to were everyone was running. Though most were pretty much finished.

Jack glared and went back to running as he needed to figure out how to help Abby knowing already she was going to go over board in fighting.

***In the halls***

"Get back here!" Yelled Abby as she ran after the ghost who was laughing at her. People heard this as they looked to see the ghost and her then quickly went back into the room in fear of the ghost coming after them.

"In your dreams!" he flew backwards to tease her more seeing she was far from angry.

She chased him out of the school as she then saw no one in sight were she then blasted at him with an ice beam.

The ghost dodged this as he laughed and flew off.

Before she could fly after her a voice stopped her.

"Abby? What do you think your doing out here?" She flinched then turned to see a the red huntress herself, Valerie who wore her famous red suit without the helmet, showing she had short hair.

"Uh... Hi Aunt Val" She smiled nervously to her mom and dads friend and partner. "I was... Uh" she pointed were the ghost had went.

"You were trying to catch the ghost right? You know not to mess with stations like that hun" She said sternly to the 14 year old.

"I know... But I had to do something! He started it by tripping and then hitting me in the head.. i was NOT going to let that slide!" She said in protest.

Valerie sighed knowing far to well about Abby's temper.

"I see... Well get to class before someone catches you. I need to go catch this ghost before someone gets hurt" With that she got on her hover board then took of in the direction Abby had pointed out.

Abby sighed in frustration then ran back inside.

***back in the gym***

Jack and TJ had finished their laps around the gym along with the rest of the kids.

Abby walked into the gym and walked over to them as the coach didn't even acknowledge she had left or returned.

Jack grumbled "I swear, you can get away with murder in his eyes"

Abby shrugged as made her way over "I guess it's true what they say that athletes have benefits"

"Yeah, but your not even on the A-list... are you" TJ said suspiciously as he then got a dry look in return from both the twins.

"Does Abby even look like the type to be a A-lister?" jack said.

"There annoying jerks" She said crossing her arms.

"What happened to the ghost?" Jack said

"Aunt Val came and went after him..."

"Wait.. Mom came? Why was she here?" TJ said raising an eyebrow.

"Well your mom IS a ghost hunter genius so it's no surprise if she were here... The school does have a silent alarm" Jack explained.

"Since when?... Ghost come here all the time and they never show up..." TJ said.

"Well only a few ghost ever come and some know how to get around the sensors of the school. Our parents are still trying to figure a way arond it..."Abby said leaning against the wall.

"Oh... Wit... How do you guys know that?"

"Because we listen to our parents..." Jack replied.

TJ tried to make a comeback, but came out nothing.

After that the bell rang telling them to get dress and head out as school finally ended.

TJ walked to City hall leaving the twin to walk home alone.

Abby started to rant about the ghost she was after today as she was still ticked how it kept mocking her.

"Maybe your over reaction about this... it was just a ghost. They come after s all the time..." Jack said as they walked down the street.

"You don't get it... He was just, gr.. and Gah! and and AH! Man I want to hurt him. That stupid cocky smile. It makes my blood boil!" She said in anger.

Jack sighed "That sure clears things up" saying sarcastically.

"Shut up.." Abby grumbled.

Abby then got hit in the head with a water balloon in the back of her head.

"GAH!"

Jack saw this and was just about to laugh, but someone beat him to it.

"HAHAHAHA Gotcha Gail!" Abby growled and looked to see it was the ghost again.

"WHO! Your going to pay for that one ghost!" She said as her eyes glowed dangerously.

"Oooo I'm so scared" said the ghost mockingly to her as he smirked, floating above them.

Jack saw him and raised an eyebrow at him calling her Gail. He was about to say something when Abby then shot up strait at the ghost punching him into a wall.

"GAH!" the ghost said as he glared at her doing that then smirked as he phased throw the wall he had crashed into. Abby then went after him as she phased through the wall also.

Jack watched this as he then heard a scream from Abby as the ghost then phased out of the wall laughing as he flew away having Abby phase out chasing him as she had another water balloon thrown at her.

Jack sighed "Great..." saying sarcastically with an annoyed expression. he then ran after them in the direction they went.

***later that day***

After yet again loosing the ghost Abby walked home grumbling with Jack who was snickers a bit.

"Just up! You were no help what so ever!" She said as they walked up the steps.

"Sorry, it was more entertaining to watch" Jack smirked as he dodged a punch from Abby. They then went inside to see Stripes playing with lego's he had.

"HI!" Stripes said happily waving at them.

"Hey" They said in unison to their little brother. Jack then went upstairs before Stripes could go after him.

Abby walked to the lab to tell ether Sam and Danny about the ghost she saw.

Stripes saw this and climbed the stairs as it was a bit harder for him then most kids his age. then ran to jacks room to play with him, only to find that his door was shut making him pout as he tried pushing at it.

Jack sat in his room as he grabbed a book to read and put his headphones on to listen to his music, trying to block out Stripes who wanted into his room.

Stripes pouted as he gave up on trying to get in then headed down stairs being carful not to fall as he then ran out to the backyard to play.

Back down in the lab Abby was going back and forth ranting about the ghost again as Sam was on the computer looking all over town with the sacristy cameras trying to find the ghost Abby was talking about.

"Abby" Sam said trying to get her daughters attention.

"And that STUPID smirk! I swear I've seen it before" Abby kept ranting.

"Abby" Sam said a bit louder.

"Oh and throws EYES they were evil I say. So when we catch him. Let's just destroy him on spot!"

"Abby" Sam said again turning her chair to see her still walking back and forth.

"How can they even be around when he's so WEAK, just let me give him one go punch then WAM!"

"ABBY!" Sam was loosing her patience now.

Abby flinched and turned to her mother then smiled sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck "Uh... yes?"

Sam sighed.

"Okay... were was the last you saw of him... any direction you saw him take?" She asked turning to the computer again ready for her daughters reply.

"Um... If I'm right... he went to the direction of the park... but I lost him right near the nasty burger so I'm not 100 percent sure..." Abby started pointing to one of the screens showing different parts of the town.

Sam started to type in different areas again as she made a map out of where the ghost could have gone.

As this went down Danny walked through the portal in his ghost form.

His hair was long and white held back in a dark green hair tie, his suit was black bit it had a white collar that went a little pass his shoulders, with white finger-less gloves that had steel plates on the front for protection, padding on the outside of the arms and legs and a bullet proof vest built in that was altered for ghost attacks. He wore his belt that had pockets that held most of the ghost weapons needed and had knee high boots that wear made like shin guards with steel toed boots to match. Topping it off he had his famous DP logo in the front of his chest showing that he was Danny Phantom.

"DAD!" Abby said smiling big seeing him as she ran over to give him a hug.

Danny chuckled and hugged her back as he looked up to see what Sam was doing.

"Looking for a ghost?" he ask as Abby let go of the hug letting him walk over to Sam.

"Yes... and by how it seems... we're getting no where with finding him"

"Him?" Danny said raising an eyebrow.

"Yep. That's what your daughters saying" Sam said still typing.

Danny looked over at Abby.

"Yep, I fought him today and he is just asking to get his butt handed to him" She said punching her hand into her palm in anger towards the ghost.

"I see... Well what does he look like?"

Abby then explained to her father what he looked like giving pacific detail to what he looked like.

Danny raised an eyebrow at this but didn't address it as he looked at Sam again.

"But how it seems I might know who the ghost is... He's been missing for a week now and his parents have been looking all over for him"

"I figured as much... but I have ti say, he definitely knows how to trip alarms but never be seen and that's counting infrared" Sam said sighing as she looked up at him.

"Maybe he has a reason... any pattern in where he goes?"

"School... streets... Nasty burger... that's what we got so far... Valerie had chased him a bit but there was no primal reason for him to be over the town other then flying away from her"

"I see..."

Abby watched her parents discus the situation. She was curios to know how they were going to solve this but she knew that she was going to be no help in figuring out this, so she then headed upstairs.

Upstairs as she walked into the living room to see Stripes was nowhere in sight, she then went to the next floor to see what Jack was up to. When she tried opening the door though she saw it was locked.

"Jack? You and Stripes in there?"

She heard nothing.

Sighing she then phased her way through the door and over to Jack who had fallen asleep, still listening to his music.

"Of~ course" she said rolling her eyes where she then turned off his music. After a moment or so Jack started to wake.

"Hey... What's the big idea?" He said annoyed that she woke him up.

"Where's stripes? I don't see him in here..." Abby said looking around.

"How should I know? I locked the door so he wouldn't bother me..." He said turning his music back on, only to have it turn back off by Abby.

"You know you could give some consideration to him, he is your brother. As far as we know he thinks you hate him..."

"I don't hate him... I just don't want to be bothered by him..." Jack said annoyed.

"How about playing with him? I bet that would keep him happy knowing that you at least play with him once..." Abby said crossing her arms and looking at him sternly.

"Okay, okay. I'll play with him... Where is he?" Jack said sitting up.

Abby have him a dry look.

"That's what I asked you already..." She said then sighed as she started to walk out.

"Come on... he must be hiding"

***outside***

Stripes ran around the yard as the sky was turning twilight. He giggled as he was having fun doing this then stopped all of a sudden as he eyes flashed. He smiled then turned around to see the ghost he saw before.

The ghost kid smirked and flew over to him.

"HI!" Stripes waved to him.

"Hey kid... having fun?"

"Yeah!"

The ghost snickers and whispers to him.

"Wanna play a trick on your siblings?"

"Huh? Trick?" Stripes tilted his head to the side.

The ghost nodded "Yeah... a trick... a fun way to scare them you might say or amaze"

The little boy smiled big "Okay! What trick we play?"

"Just follow what I say and it'll work perfectly" He gave a thumbs up to the young Fenton.

Stripes copied him smiling big "Okay"

Abby's ghost sensed went off as Jack sensed ectoplasma near by as they were now down in the living room.

"He's here!" she said.

"I know... I sense him" Jack said "You go get-" Before he could finish Abby ran outside to look for the ghost.

Jack sighed and followed. When they got out there the ghost was smirking at them.

"Hello" He said floating above the ground.

"Your going to regret ever messing with me you blond haired moron!"

The ghost laughed.

"Wow, nice insult Gail" He said to her making Abby more angry.

"Stop calling me that! My names not Gail!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at this, he knew he heard that name somewhere before but couldn't understand where he heard it.

Stripes was hiding, holding back a giggled as he was watching this waiting for the single.

The ghost just laughed.

"Man your as hot tempered as always. I think you need to cool off"

That was the signal; Stripes smiled bit then pulled at a rope that he held causing something to do off.

Jack heard this as he quickly got out of the way, pulling Abby with him before a a punch of watcher fell on them.

The ghost pouted a bit at this.

"Well darn... that didn't work" Before he could do anything else, Abby came right at him kicking him in the jaw making him fly back. Jack watched this as he then saw Stripes hiding under the slide.

"Stripes? There you are! You know your not aloud be be out here!" Grabs him as he looked at him sternly only because he was a bit worried because a ghost was out here.

Stripes got scared by this as he didn't like Jack being angry at him.

Jack saw this and sighed.

"I'm sorry... I'm not trying to be mean..." He explain.

"...I sorry... I wanna play and neat guy said he wanted to do a fun trick... but it did not work" Stripes aid looking down.

"Wait... you were playing with him... are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"No... he was fun to play with...and I leave you alone so it fun for everyone" Said hoping Jack wasn't mad no more.

"Leave me alone..." Jack now felt a bit guilty hearing this.

"Yeah... so I don't bofer you... So you no more mad at me... I do good?" Stripes said looking up at him.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck.

"Kid... You don't make me mad...I get annoyed when you play with me all the time, but you don't make me mad... I'm sorry for not playing with you all the time... I'm being selfish... But really? You know your not suppose to play with strangers... especially if their a ghost"

Stripes tilted his head to the side in confusion at the last part.

"He no stranger..."

"What do you mean? You meet him before?"

"I saw him today... But I no know him like you and Abby..." He said making Jack sigh.

"For a 5 year old... your cryptic...What do you mean but know him more?"

"You know him... But LONG time ago...He play with Abby lots" He explained, as it then came clear to Jack.

The ghost then crashed into the ground after Abby sent him falling hard from a kick she applied to him.

"Take that you no good wanna be bad boy!" Abby yelled him

The ghost was just getting up when he flinched seeing Abby was coming down fast ready to sucker punch him but before he could, Jack then stepped in from of the line of fire making Abby have to halt.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" she said glaring at her brother for stopping her from fighting.

"How about you cool it or your boyfriend here wont be able to get home" Said Jack making Abby blush.

"B-boyfriend?.. HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" She yelled at him. the ghost also blushed a bit turning a light shade of green.

Stripes saw this and giggled.

Jack smirked "You said the same thing when we were all 7"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Abby said confused.

"Remember when we were 7 and we went to the Christmas party with Mom and Dad in the Ghost Zone?"

She nodded.

"Remember a kid that kept picking on you? And wold leave you alone that whole night?"

She nodded again as she then thought about it.

"...NICK!" she pointed at the ghost. "I thought I finally got rid of you! You jerk! I'm going to beat the after-living snot out of you!"

The ghost named Nick burst out laughing "Glad you finely figured it out _Gail_"

"MY. NAMES. NOT. GAIL! Man I hated you with that STUPID nickname you gave me!"

"Well what can I say? It suits you more" he smirked dodging a blast she fired at him.

"I'm going to destroy you!"

Jack sighed as he thought he better step in.

"Okay... Time for you to go home now Nick... Great seeing ya" He said getting out the Thermos.

"Wait. What? No way There's no way I'm going into ThaAHH-!" Nick said getting cut off by Jack sucking him into the Fenton device.

"Give me that! I'm going to teach him a lesson he'll never forget!" Abby said ready to pound him.

"Nah... I'm going to give him to Mom and Dad..." he walked off inside with Stripes following.

Abby grumbled and followed after.

***later that night***

Jack was in his room reading as he heard a soft knock at his door.

"Come in!" He said loud enough so he could hear but then heard struggling as he knew it was Stripes trying to open the door. He then got up to open it to see him smiling a little at him sheepishly.

Jack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yeah?"

"Can I come in your room?" Stripes asked. Jack thought about it then sighed.

"Sure... But I'm not doing anything but reading... So your going to be bored..."

"What you read?"

"I'm reading a Gothic tail... something you probably wont want to-" He was ct off by Stripes running into his room and climbing into his bed. He sighed.

"Okay... But don't start crying when I get to the gory parts" Jack said as he shut his door and walked over and sat on his bed.

Striped sat next to him and watched him start to read again and Jack smiled a bit at this as he then read to his brother.

**CFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF CCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCFCF**

**Now this is a 50/50 for me, in a lot of ways I like it but in others I don't though still I think it's all up to you guys to really decide. I tried to do something different and I think it confuses the meaning behind this.**

**Over all though this was an episode on character development and introducing new and old characters as I hope to do that more in different ways. Next episode I hope to make more about the Twins and bring in a new character that was meant to be in this but I switched it to make things more about them then the conflict... plus I need to figure out how they got there... hmmm **

**Anyway ^^' I hope you likes this episode as I like in in some ways.**

**Tell me what you think ^^ (criticism is applied *shot*) **


End file.
